5 Years
by Gilbert Winchester
Summary: Dalton-verse Jogan prompt. It's been 5 years since Julian left Dalton, 5 years since he's seen a certain blonde prefect. 5 years, that is, until the two meet again at a Starbucks in New York City.


**AN: This is a prompt that 'I'mJustCrazyEnough17' gave to me. We had a little challenge in which she had to write a Rane story and I had to write a Jogan story, since I always write Rane and she always writes Jogan! So here's my attempt at Jogan. Tell me how I did!**

Julian opened and closed his eyes twice before finally coming to the realization that he was not dreaming.

Sitting in the corner of Starbucks, as nonchalant as could be, was none other than John Logan Wright III.

Julian took in a long breath that he didn't plan on letting out any time soon.

What the hell was he doing here? Of all the Starbucks in all of New York city? All these years…

5 years to be exact.

5 years since Julian had left Dalton for good: left Logan for good.

_Please don't let him recognize me._

Julian turned to face the other direction while he waited in the line, praying that no one would call attention to him.

He was in New York for a short time to film a new movie, in which he was the lead. He had been in and out of New York over the years, but he never imagined he would see…

"Excuse me? Are you Julian Larson?"

_Dammit_

He turned his head discretely to meet the eyes of a star struck tween girl and her middle aged mother.

He sighed. He knew how this would end. Maybe there was still time for a quick escape.

Julian mentally calculated the time it would take him to get to the door after inevitably being recognized by the rest of the shop.

"That's me" he smiled charmingly, "What can I do for you?" It was times like these that he was glad that he could act.

"Could you sign this for me? I'm a huge fan!" the girl giggled. Her whole face was red. If he wasn't so screwed right now he might have thought it was cute.

"I-erm-" he hesitated a moment. One autograph meant more…and then there was Logan. He sighed. "Alright." He really hated that disappointed look on people's faces when he said no. He hastily signed his signature and smiled at the girl before turning to make his way out of the store.

"Oh my gosh! You're Julian Larson!" Julian gritted his teeth, muttering a curse under his breath. He now had the whole store's attention thanks to one loud mouthed teenager in a pink skirt.

:The whole store's attention, including Mr. Wright, who looked up from his coffee with wide concentrated eyes.

Julian whipped around, to meet the hoard of fans; eyes, upon the thousands of others, resting on confused and familiar green ones.

Julian gasped, hearting speeding up. The room around him blurred, and for a moment, he forgot that there were others in the room.

That's when he ran.

He didn't know where exactly he was running; only that he had to escape _those eyes. _

He ran for a few blocks before ducking into an ally way. He picked up his phone and dialed his agent's number.

She would be wondering where he had gotten to.

"Hey!"

Julian dropped his phone. He whipped around to find himself face to face with Logan.

"Logan? What the hell?" He gasped, not even bothering to get his phone from the pavement; not daring to move an inch.

"Long time no see _Jules_." Logan spoke carefully, in a regretful tone that made Julian shiver.

"Yeah. Long time." He shrugged.

"Oh come off it Larson. You know what I'm talking about. It's been five years…" His green eyes bore into Julian's; hurt and something else. "You owe me some kind of explanation…for leaving."

"I don't owe you anything."

"Dammit Julian! You can't just leave without saying anything, not return my calls for years, and expect me to just accept that!" Logan was angry. His face was red and his eyes were bloodshot, the way they got when he was passionate about something; the eyes Julian loved. Logan took a deep breath, eyes melting into Julian's, like a sea after a storm. "…did our relationship really mean nothing to you all those years?"

Hurt was evident in Logan's voice; like a stab to the heart. He really was a giant squid of ignorance.

"You really have no idea do you?" he laughed bitterly. "You didn't care then, what's changed now? You didn't care if I left for months at a time. You barely noticed. Did you even notice I left at first? How long did it take huh? A month? Two?"

Logan looked down. He didn't answer.

"Exactly." Julian's words bit the air, leaving an awkward tension between the two men. Julian shifted uncomfortably. "Now that our ever so heart-warming reunion's over, I'm leaving."

Julian turned on his heels to leave, and the next thing he knew he was pinned to the wall.

"What the hell Lo! Get off of me! Let me go!"

Logan pushed his body harder up against Julian, causing him to groan in discomfort. Logan brought his face up close to Julian's, so that the actor could feel the heat radiating off of the other man's body. "Not until I get some answers."

Julian tried to wiggle out of Logan's grasp, but it was no use. He sighed in frustration, finally giving up and rolling his eyes; trying to ignore the fact that he could feel Logan's heart beating against his own.

"What the hell is there left to answer? I got fed up with you and your drama and I left. End of story!"

"Oh bullshit Julian! Derek told me!" His eyes flared with an unknown emotion, as though he could burn holes right through Julian's own.

Julian's face turned white. He tried to refrain from showing his own emotions, trying to free himself from the taller man's stare.

"Dammit!" he muttered, turning his eyes down to the dirty ground.

"So it's true then…you love me?"

"I-don't know what you're talking about Logan." He raised a defiant eyebrow at the now raving blonde.

"Say it Julian." Logan growled, moving so that Julian could feel the heat of Logan's breath against his face.

"N-no" the actor stuttered, trying and failing to control his own breath as his heart beat sped up.

Logan moved his head to suck on Julian's ear, a gasp escaping the brunette's lips. "Ungh-fuck-no-you-you…"

Logan skillfully licked down the actor's neck. Julian's mouth was tight as he tried to suppress a moan.

Logan retracted his tongue from Julian's neck, causing a small whimper to escape Julian's lips, which were now a mere inch from Logan's.

A smirk ghosted Logan's lips; a smirk that Julian could feel.

"Say it."

That was it. Julian could not take it anymore. Logan's lips had some sort of gravitational force that made it nearly maddening to resist him any longer.

He grabbed the man's face, slamming their lips together in a long overdue and passionate kiss.

Tongues wrestled each other, fighting for dominance. There was nipping of lips and clanking of teeth. It was messy and desperate, like their lives depended on it. Fire burned in Julian's stomach, spreading through his veins, exploding in his chest. There was love, and lust and raw human desire. It was beautiful and heart breaking at the same time.

Logan moved his hands from where he was pinning Julian to the wall to travel down the length of the actor's torso.

Julian gasped at the sensation that Logan's touch sent through his body, desperately knotting his hands in Logan's hair.

The two came up for air, panting and sweaty.

"Logan…" he moaned as he moved to kiss down his neck again. "S-s-stop!" it took every ounce of self-control in Julian's body to push the taller man off of him.

Logan frowned, a groan of exasperation escaping as he moved to the opposite side of the narrow ally way.

"What the hell was that Logan?" Did this mean that he-

"What _was_ that Julian? Because last I checked it was _you_ that kissed me."

"Because I fucking love you! _I _love _YOU_. You, however, have never once returned my affections." Logan's face contorted.

"You told me you were straight!"

"You never looked at me anyway!" it was true enough, he had always been too busy with Josh or Blaine or Kurt…

"Because you were straight! I don't exactly make a habit of chasing after straight men Julian!"

Julian didn't respond.

"When did Derek tell you?"

"After you left…he was really upset and I went up to his room to confront him about it. He flipped. He told me everything…I-I wanted to do it all over. I couldn't. You changed your number, your contact information, and I mean, fuck Julian what was I supposed to do?" Logan was clearly finding it difficult to express himself. "I graduated, went off to law school, and here I am." He raised his eyes to meet Julian's. "Do you even know how hard it was for me when you left? You might've been a pain in my ass ninety percent of the time, but you were there." He shrugged. "and I guess somewhere along the way I grew to love you, as much as a stuck up prima donna as you are."

Julian's heart stopped in his chest. Those were the words he had waited to hear since he was a freshman. Now here he was, 21 years old, and at a complete lack for words.

"Now you can either stand there like an idiot, or you can come with me back to my dorm and make up for some lost time." Logan smirked at the now red faced actor.

Julian responded by pulling Logan's face violently down to his own in another heated kiss. "Get the cab."


End file.
